Billy and Arthur go to France
by DragonkeymasterII
Summary: Billy and Arthur go to france by accident. what hapens when trouble with french law? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner at the Burrow

The Weasly family sat down to dinner that Molly made with love. Everyone was there but not percy because he was working at the ministry and being a fuckwit. Arthur was unemployed and the family was poor.

"Aww MOM! Boiled cabbage again?"

"Shut up Ginny and eat your cabbage!" 

"Mom I dont want cabbages again its 5rd time this week"

Molly not please with Ginny and frowned. She was mad and insult. Ginny did not like Molly meals well that just will not doo.

"GINNY! Go clean this house. Clean this house so that it looks like a house. If it doesnot look like a house then you will not live in the house anymore!"

Ginny left walked past Arthur who looked sad and depressd. He lost his ministyr job because for not support Fudge against Harry Potter. No disstent allowed, they say.

"Why did have lost job at ministery dad?" asked George Weasly.

"you askd me that last night Fred"

"no I didnt Im not Fred"

"Shut up smartass I dont needed questions you know why sacked I was"

Arthur got up for leaving and molly said "you know Arthur I know how feel better"

Now he got realy mad "Moly how many kids here we have already I cant afford morrre."

she got mad to "fine then Ill find a new husband"

arthr had enough he went to garrage and got in flying car and left burrow.

He flew and felw into the nightsky with stars depresd. Flying over english chanel breakdown he had not car but he and turnd car towards sea.

"time to die, FUCKAS!"

he pulgned toward sea but behind him shaow came and stoped moonligh from shinin car. He saw it was dragon. Bill chased him and caught up

"DONT DO IT DAD"

"YOU UNGRATEFULL TURDS LET ME DIE"

"YOU DRAMA QUEEN!"

dragon pickd up car and then landed them safe on dryland. But not normal dryland. No they land in FRANCE!

Other frenchys came to see what happened. There land dragon and car and two wizzards. They came with lanpersn and cloaks becaus cold britany coast weathr. It was raining. In rainynight bill and Arthur knew trouble. Why troubl? Well reader you see. Flying cars are ilegal in France!


	2. Chapter 2

The village crashed in named Saint Pabu after greate wizzard name Sant Pabu. He was coolguy who built castls in French countryside but were destoryd when dragons fartd on them. they looked at car and dragon

"AGGGHHHHH DRAGON!" they all schouted with scares.

But it was ok because the dragon was a bill dragon that was tame and not angry or mad with wizzards. Bill made a whistle with his fingers in his mouth and dragon came fast and hard back to England. But car was stil crashd.

Soon French ministry of magic people came to investigat the crashd car and foreig wizzards. People still looking at them with wondering and awwe because it was cool site.

"Bon soir gentlements Je mapple Philippe and I am from French ministry of magicks."

"Hi I am Arthur and I am english ministry person of magicks. I crashed here"

"oh how did you do that"

"my car stalled and my son saved me with Dragonforce"

"stalled? Dad you tried to die dont bulshit me"

"SIELNCE!" shoutd french ministry person in french. No disputering.

Come to my office MAINTENANT! And the ministry French person led them away to his house


	3. Chapter 3

Office was lit by grene candles. oak tables and red charis and glowing cangles made room seems cozy and warmpth. Bill and Arthur and French ministry man sat down at table. French ministryman took a book from the desk and opened it up to the middle where a red ribbon maked the pages.

"It says here accordion to law numero 40293 flying cars are not legal in la France. Tell me wat were you doing with a flying car in La France"

Bill spoke: "My dad here wanted to die and drive flying car into English chanel sea but I stoped him"

"O realy? How?" French ministry man asked

"I am dragoneer and I used force of a dragon to catch car and drop it on Franch coast"

"So you are the dad is your son teling truth or lies?"

"Its true. my familly is ungreatful and make me want suiciding"

"hmm" ministry French man said to self. "flying cars is crime and now alowed you see but I can make exception"

"You mean it?" Bill and Arthur said together

"Yes but I have quest"

they both looked at ministryman with puzled look.

"Since you love water so much I want you to dive in to sea and slay the monstre that killing my villiagers"

after silence of moments, bill spoke: "You want us to kill a monster? In the sea?"

"yes. See I am up for election next month and I need to win or else I lost job and you know what it means in La France?"

"No"

"OFF WITH MY HEAD AT THE GUILLOTINE!" he said with fears

"im not going to save your skin come on dad lets go"

ministryman waved his wand and the doors locked

"if you wont do it then I will tell villiagers that your dragon and car kiled everyone and then they can do what they want with you"

bill looked at his father and he knew what he had to do. they woul have to go swim in the sea to find the seamonster and slayered it for safety and freedom of town and Weasley MEN!


End file.
